Heart and Soul (Emily Series pt 1)
by AC1830
Summary: This is a prequel to my story, Christmas Love. Adam's had a rough year and goes to Sacramento for a break. He meets a young lady and gets drawn into a dangerous situation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heart and Soul_**

Chapter 1

Adam Cartwright slowly rode into the yard of his father's Ponderosa home. Of course, it was his home too, ever since he was a child, but some times he wished he was far away from it. Today was one of those days. He was tired and discouraged. The day started off right but certainly didn't end that way. Now he was late for dinner and had to tell his family why they weren't going to have enough horses for the army contract.

Sport had come to a stop on his own outside the barn. He gave an impatient whinny and shake of his head that got Adam's attention. "Sorry, boy. I know you're as tired as I am."

Adam stiffly dismounted and started to open the barn doors. Zeke suddenly opened them and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, evening Adam. Say, you okay? Somethin' happen out on the range with them horses?"

"Yeah, you could say that Zeke. Listen I just need to get Sport bedded down and get some supper. I'm not in the mood for chatter tonight. If you'll excuse me." Adam tried to move past Zeke who was still standing in the doorway, but Zeke stopped him.

"I'll take care of yer horse for ya, Adam. Yer Pa said to tell ya to come straight in when ya arrived home."

Adam scratched his neck and turned to look at the house. Although he was exhausted he was hoping for a few quiet moments while taking care of Sport. He needed to get his thoughts together.

"Well, thanks Zeke." Adam patted Sport's neck. "Listen, mind giving him some extra attention tonight?"

"Sure thing Adam. He looks about as tuckered as you do." Zeke smiled with his toothy grin and took the horse's reins. "Come on boy; let's get ya taken care of."

Adam turned and walked to the house. As he laid his hand on the door handle, he sighed and rubbed his neck again. His father was not going to like what Adam had to tell him. _Well, better get it over with_ , Adam thought morosely.

He walked in quietly. He could hear Joe talking about something he did today. Adam laid his hat and gun belt on the sideboard and put on a confident smile that he did not feel.

"Evening everyone. Sorry I'm late for dinner."

Ben looked up and saw how dirty Adam was. Concern crossed his face but then it was gone.

"Adam, why don't you go upstairs and wash up. Then you can eat your dinner and tell us how it went with the horses today."

"Thanks Pa. I thought it might be best not to eat with half of Nevada's dirt all over me. I'll just be a few minutes."

As Ben called for Hop Sing to bring Adam's plate, Joe and Hoss watched their brother slowly ascend the steps. He was favoring his right hip, the one that gave him trouble about a year ago after a bad fall had injured his back. They looked at each other and silently agreed to not say anything till later.

After dinner the family sat in the living room drinking coffee and listening to Adam tell his story.

"Everything was going well for us to get the mustangs rounded up and into the northern pasture. Candy was getting ready to sort them when some Paiutes arrived claiming the horses as theirs."

Nearly bolting from the settee, Joe hotly interjected. "But Dark Horse already said they had collected all they needed for their summer use. What happened with that? We need those horses for the Army contract."

"I know Joe and you're right. These Paiutes claimed to be sent from Dark Horse and they wanted every one of them. When I told them I would ride with them to speak to Dark Horse, they backed down and rode away. Candy and I figured that was the end of it and started to sort the horses. Well, about two hours later, they came back. They ran through the herd and sent them scattering. We didn't have enough men to stop them, but Candy and the hands did their best to try. When I gave chase, I got caught between a couple of the Paiutes. They rammed against Sport and knocked me to the ground. I landed hard on my right hip. It hurt too much to try to move so I was stuck there till they moved on. After a few minutes, Candy rode up and helped me to stand. Since I could put weight on my leg I decided to ride home and see what you wanted to do, Pa. Candy and the men are still up there. They want to ride out tomorrow and get the herd back. I told them to hold off till I spoke with you."

Adam took a sip of his coffee as he eyed his father. Ben's look said it all. It had been difficult dealing with Dark Horse as the new leader of the Paiutes but he felt things were going well. Dark Horse understood about the Cartwrights' ties to Winnemucca and he said he wanted to honor that relationship. But he was also young and more independent so both parties were learning how to work together.

"I'll ride up to their camp tomorrow and find out what's going on. Adam can you ride with me? Is your hip okay?"

"Yeah, Pa. It's sore but that's all. I have full movement. I assume you'll want to leave at first light."

"Yes. Joe, you and Hoss ride out to Candy. Help them track the herd and see where they went. Don't do anything. If they're near the Paiute camp, let us know. Adam and I will take care of it."

Both men nodded.

"Well we better call it a night. Be ready to ride just after sunup."

Everyone stood and headed to bed.

The next day went better than anyone thought it would. When Hoss and Joe met up with Candy, they found that the horses had been taken to a canyon near the Paiute camp. Hoss and Candy, along with the ranch hands, kept an eye on them while Joe rode to the Paiute camp a few miles away.

Meanwhile, Ben and Adam had discovered that the Paiutes who had taken the horses were some young braves out to capture their own mounts. They were to take some from a wild herd further north but instead chose to take the ones from the Cartwrights. They felt it would show more of their bravery if they took them from the white men. They were very wrong. Dark Horse was infuriated when he learned what they had done. The braves were told to return the herd to the Cartwrights and then were told they would have to hunt on foot until the next full moon.

Ben and Adam returned home that evening confident with their promising friendship with Dark Horse. Joe and Hoss stayed with the herd and would help Candy bring them home the next day.

Sitting in their usual chairs by the fire, Ben and Adam sipped some brandy, each lost in their own thoughts.

Adam kept shifting in his chair and Ben finally commented. "Son, why don't you go up and sit in the tub for a while. I bet Hop Sing can give you something to ease the stiffness in your hip."

"Yeah, I guess that would help. I'll go speak to him." Adam started to rise.

"Before you go, there's something I'd like to ask of you."

Sitting back down, Adam's curiosity was piqued. "Okay, what is it, Pa?"

Ben took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He stood and walked to his desk to retrieve some papers. After handing them to Adam, he sat back down.

"That offer came in the mail yesterday while you were up with the horses. I want to bid on it but I would like you to go to Sacramento to check it out first. Look it over and let me know in the morning if you're interested."

Adam had thumbed through the papers as Ben spoke. "It looks like they want several types of lumber for a building project along the water front. Are you wondering if we can fulfill the order or if their plan is feasible?"

Ben smiled. "Both. With your engineering expertise I'm hoping you can tell me if it's something we should get involved with. We have a month before the bids are due so that should give you time to investigate and come home with an answer."

"Let me read it through tonight. I'll probably need to talk to Joe as well to get a feel for our timber commitments. I could leave for Sacramento day after tomorrow if that suits you."

"That's fine. However, now that you have injured your hip, are you sure you want to take this on?"

"Pa, I think I need a break from the ranch for a while. It's been a rough year and this is just what I need to get me back on track. Besides with a sore hip I'm not going to be much use around here, now am I?" Adam smiled. He suspected his father knew he needed the break.

"I guess not, son. Then it's settled. Why don't I go into town tomorrow and get the train ticket. I'll leave it open-ended so you can come back when you're ready."

"Sounds good, Pa. Now if you don't mind I think I need a good soak in the tub." Adam eased himself up and moved very slowly toward the kitchen to speak to Hop Sing. Ben's smile changed to a concerned frown after Adam passed him. His son needed a lot more than a soak in the tub to fix what ailed him. After the heartbreaking fiasco last year with a certain couple (Ben didn't even want to think about them), Adam needed something to fix his heart and soul. Ben sincerely hoped this trip would be just the cure for his eldest son.

Chapter 2

(This section is rated T. We meet Jason Landry, Emily's fiancé. He has anger and control issues.)

Emily Carter sat by the window in her apartment and cried. She cradled her right wrist as she rocked back and forth trying to bring herself comfort. She could hear her fiancé, Jason Landry, in the other room. He was looking for something but she didn't know what. Just a few minutes earlier he'd forced his way into her apartment and accused her of seeing another man. He was highly agitated and kept running his hands through his dark blonde hair. He had grabbed her wrist and twisted it causing it to snap. That's when he pushed her into her bedroom and started ransacking her apartment.

Jason charged back into her bedroom and grabbed Emily by her sore arm. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. "Emily! Where is it? Where is that letter I saw you holding? I want to know who dared to write to you. Who is he?!" Jason drew her close to him and spoke carefully and quietly.

"Tell me where the letter is, now, or you'll have more problems than just a sore wrist."

Through her tears she gasped. "I told you Jason, it was from my father. It's on my dresser near the door. Please let me go. You're frightening me, Jason."

He released her and went to the dresser. He picked up the letter and read it. Throwing it aside he stalked back to Emily and grabbed her by her hair. "If I find out you have been seeing another man, I swear I'll kill him, and you. Do you understand me?"

Jason's dark brown eyes bore into Emily's. Emily could only nod. She saw so much raw hatred in his eyes she didn't know what else to do.

Jason finally released her. "I'll be back next week, after this fight that's coming up. Be ready to leave. You and I are going to see the Justice of the Peace and make things legal. Then you'll be Mrs. Jason Landry and no man will be able to touch you ever again." He turned and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Emily sank to the floor, in complete fear and helplessness. After a few minutes she worked her way over to where her father's letter lay scattered on the floor. She gathered up the pages and held them to her heart and wept bitterly. "Oh Papa, what am I to do? I need help. I need you to tell me what to do?" She collapsed onto the floor and cried herself to sleep.

Emily awoke to someone shaking her. She cried out and tried to get way. That brought pain to her injured wrist and she stopped to cradle it.

"Emily, calm down. It's me Elsa. Emily, please listen. Tell me what happened. I want to help you."

"Elsa? He was here. Jason. He was so angry. He wants us to get married next week. I can't do it. I'm afraid of him. What can I do? Oh, Elsa. Please help me."

"It's okay, darling. I'll help you. Let's see to your arm and get you cleaned up. After that we'll get something to eat. I'll help you all I can, you know that."

Emily nodded. Elsa was a good friend. She had looked after Emily the day she arrived in San Francisco last year. She was even the one who told Emily not to get involved with Jason Landry. She said he was dangerous and not to be trusted. But Jason was so sweet to Emily that she didn't see the other side of Jason until it was too late. Now Emily was engaged to him and she didn't know how to get out of it. Elsa had an idea.

"You write a letter to him tellin' him it's over. That you won't marry him. I think it best you tell the police too. Then you disappear. I have friends in Sacramento who can help you get a job and keep you protected. What do ya say, honey?"

Emily was numb but she was willing to do it. She wrote the letter, spoke to the police (who didn't seem to want to do much), and she packed her bags and disappeared.

When Jason returned, he found an empty apartment and the letter Emily had left. He was livid. There wasn't much left of the apartment when he finished his rant. When he set out to find her the trail had gone cold. He had no idea where to look for her. After a few weeks he had been so busy with fighting engagements that he almost forgot about Emily Carter, until one day he thought he'd seen her in Sacramento. He couldn't be sure but he decided to find out.

Jason followed the young woman and discovered where she was staying. He finally got a good look at her and was sure it was Emily. He decided to watch and wait. In a few days he'd make his move. He'd deal with his fighting engagements first then deal with Miss Emily Carter. He would make sure she would regret leaving him. He smiled a most heinous smile as he strolled back to his hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Sacramento, ten minutes." The conductor made the announcement as he moved from car to car. Adam stood and carefully stretched his long legs and back. He then reached up to retrieve his bag from the overhead rack. The train rolled to a stop at the station and Adam stepped off into the throng of departing passengers. He hailed a cab to take him to his hotel. Once there he freshened up and went in search of dinner. After that, Adam planned to review the timber offer and layout the next day's activities.

Over the next three days, Adam looked at architectural plans, buildings near the site, and city documents on the water way. His head was spinning with all the information and he couldn't have been happier.

Adam sat at an outdoor café near his hotel eating lunch. The weather was quite warm for the beginning of July so he had loosened his tie and removed his jacket as he sat re-reading the timber offer for the hundredth time. He was going to meet with the development firm in the morning to go over the terms so he could assist his father in preparing the bid. He was pleased with what he'd learned and knew it would be a good business opportunity for the Ponderosa.

A shadow suddenly darkened the paper he was reading. He looked up and found himself gazing into the most strikingly beautiful face he could imagine. Her hair was dark brown and curled softly against her porcelain skin. Her eyes were blue/gray, almost as clear as Hoss' Tahoe blue eyes.

Regaining his manners, Adam stood immediately and welcomed her. "Is there something I can do for you, uh, Miss?" Adam had quickly glanced at her left hand.

"Actually, yes there is. You can invite me to sit with you. I saw you reading something very intensely and I was curious what had captured your attention." Emily knew it was a weak excuse but she had to start somewhere.

Adam was taken aback by her forwardness but he quickly recovered. He pulled out the chair opposite his and helped her set her dishes down. She had brought her lunch plates with her. Once he was settled again, he gathered the papers and put them back in the envelope. He then turned his attention to his lunch and his new dining companion.

"I'm Adam Cartwright."

"I'm Emily Carter." She extended her hand for him to take. Adam held it for a moment then released it, surprised at the warm sensation it gave him.

"I know it is very forward of me to ask to join you for lunch but there really are no other places to sit and I feel like there is a man following me." She glanced over his shoulder and sure enough the man she had seen throughout her morning was still there.

Adam's senses were immediately heightened. He found a way to look around discreetly and saw someone looking their way. He looked back at Emily. "Is he the one in the brown shirt and gray pants?'

She nodded then took a bite of food.

"We'll continue to eat, then I'll escort you to wherever you wish to go. Perhaps you can tell me more about what's going on." Adam was concerned for her safety but he was also very intrigued about this young lady who shared his table.

For the next hour they chatted amicably. She told Adam she was a legal assistant at a law firm and she had been running errands for them all morning. After her second stop she noticed someone watching her and he continued to follow her from place to place. He never approached her; he was just there, in the shadows, watching.

"I don't know why anyone would want to follow me but it was making me very nervous. When I saw you sitting here looking over some papers, I determined you had to be safer than sitting by myself. I don't mean to burden you with my problems. I just needed a secure place to eat. I'll be heading back to my office now." She started to rise.

Adam gently touched her hand. "Why don't you stay just a few more minutes? Tell me a little more about yourself, Miss Carter." His lopsided smile won her over. She smiled back and took her seat again.

"Well, I came from New York over a year ago to work for a law firm in San Francisco. Several weeks ago I decided to move here. A friend of mine helped me get a job at another law firm. I've been in Sacramento only a few of weeks." She smiled demurely at Adam, then picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam cleared his throat. He'd been lost in her words and almost missed her request for his story. "I'm from Nevada. I'm a rancher, among other things. I'm here on business assessing a timber contract for my father to bid on. I'll be returning to Nevada in a couple of days."

Emily suddenly felt sad. She didn't know why but she was hoping this gentleman in front of her lived here. She wanted to spend more time with him. "Oh, I thought with all the papers you were looking at, that perhaps you were an attorney or a business man here in Sacramento. Nevada is so far away." She looked down at her teacup.

"Not as far as you may think." When she looked up he was smiling at her.

A distant clock chimed the hour. Suddenly, Emily stood and gathered her bag. "Oh dear, I have to go. My boss has a meeting in few minutes and I have to get some papers to him."

Adam stood and picked up his satchel, jacket and hat. "May I walk you to your office, Miss Carter?" He nonchalantly indicated the man watching them.

Emily looked fearful for a moment as she was reminded of why she was talking to Adam in the first place. "Yes, of course. That would be appreciated, Mr. Cartwright."

Together they walked up the street. Their 'shadow' smiled and followed them. He was going to have a lot to tell his boss at the end of the day.

Emily's office was only two blocks away. Adam escorted her to the steps. They looked at each other, neither sure of what to do next.

Emily held out her hand to him. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, for being a delightful luncheon companion and for escorting me back to my work. I hope I haven't caused you to be late for an appointment."

Adam took her hand in his and kissed the back of it gently. "My work is finished for the day. It has been my pleasure to be at your service, Miss Carter. My hotel is not far from here. Is there a chance I might see you at the café tomorrow for lunch?"

Emily found herself lost in his golden hazel eyes. "Yes, I believe that is a strong possibility, Mr. Cartwright. I usually take my break about eleven thirty." She lowered her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

Adam kissed her hand again and looked into her blue eyes. "Well, perhaps I shall see you there. Good afternoon, Miss Carter."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cartwright." Emily turned quickly to go inside, lest she decide to follow him back to his hotel. She glanced out the window and saw him saunter across the street. Emily sighed; the next twenty-four hours were going to be so long.

After leaving Emily, Adam was aware of being watched. He spotted the man walking away but keeping to the shadows of the buildings. Using the tracking techniques he learned while hunting with the Paiutes as a boy, he stealthily followed the man to a hotel a few blocks away. Inside, he saw the man meet with another, well-dressed man. They talked for a while then the man received some money and headed into the attached saloon. The second man slowly walked upstairs.

Adam went to the front desk. He laid his hand on the counter with some money just visible beneath it. The clerk looked down at the money then back at Adam with raised eyebrows.

"Would you be so kind to tell me who that man is that's going up the stairs? I've seen him before but I can't place him."

The clerk looked towards the stairs then back at Adam. "That's Mr. Jason Landry. He's a professional fighter. He has some engagements in town, and then he'll return to San Francisco where he lives."

"Of course. I've seen his face on the posters downtown. Thank you my good man." Adam removed his hand, leaving the money on the counter.

Adam returned to his hotel. He pondered this mystery for the rest of the day. Why would a professional fighter have someone following Emily Carter? By the next day he had a plan to find out, but it would have to wait until after his meeting with the developer.

Chapter 4

"Emily, come quick!" Carla whispered to her co-worker. Emily turned and walked to Carla's desk.

"What is it, Carla. Mr. Watkins will be out any minute and I have to make sure he receives these papers."

"Look out the window. Isn't he the most handsome man you've ever seen?" Carla stared out the window of the front door and let out a long sigh.

Emily looked and gasped. What was Adam Cartwright doing at her office? She was going to meet him at the café in just a few minutes. He seemed to be leaning against a lamp post waiting for her.

Just then, Mr. Watkins came out of the conference room. "Miss Carter, do you have those contracts for me to sign?"

Emily turned her back to the door. "Oh yes, Mr. Watkins. Right here."

Mr. Watkins took the papers and walked down the hall to his office. He looked at Emily just before he opened his door. "Miss Carter, you may go to lunch now. And it seems someone is waiting for you outside." He winked at her then entered his office.

Carla giggled. Emily let out a huff and gathered her hat and cape from her desk. "Not a word from you, Carla."

Carla put her index finger across her lips, which spread into a wide smile. "But he is devilishly handsome, Emily!" Emily tried to glare at her friend, but she couldn't keep the twinkle out of her eyes.

Once the door was closed, she grabbed Adam's arm and moved away from the windows. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the café."

Adam looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry about the change but I thought it might be safer if I escorted you there. Your 'shadow' is back." He indicated a spot across the street.

Adam heard Emily gasp and decided immediately on a different venue for lunch. He took her to a restaurant where the man could not get inside – The Cattleman's Club. It was for members of the Cattleman's Association and their guests.

Emily was surprised by the new location but Adam assured her it would be safe and they could talk in private. As soon as they entered, the receptionist escorted them to a private table. Emily noted they seemed to bypass the others waiting in line.

Emily looked around, not believing the atmosphere of the dining room – elegant, yet casual. Men wore suits as well as ranch attire. Adam was dressed in all black except for a light blue jacket. Emily found she couldn't take her eyes off him. She forced her eyes to look at the menu.

"I highly recommend the steaks here, if you like steaks. Our ranch supplies the beef." Adam suggested with a cheeky grin.

Once lunch was served, steaks for both of them, Adam began to direct the conversation.

"Miss Carter, I hope you don't mind but yesterday I followed that man who was following you. He met with a man in a hotel several blocks from your office. The other man's name is Jason Landry. He's a …" Adam didn't get to finish. Emily had gone ghostly white and dropped her fork onto her plate. "Miss Carter, Emily, are you alright?" Adam took her hand to keep her from falling out of her chair.

"Oh no. It can't be. I can't believe he's found me." She looked up at Adam with such fear in her eyes he didn't quite know how to react.

"Emily. May I call you that?" She nodded. "Emily, please tell me what is going on."

Emily looked around the room then back at Adam. "Not here. We need to go somewhere private, where no one can listen. But I have to go back to work. Oh, I don't know what to do Mr. Cartwright."

Adam took both her hands in his. "Emily, why don't we meet tonight for dinner? Afterwards, you can tell me what all this is about. You can trust me. I only want to help you and keep you safe. Oh and please call me Adam." He smiled softly at her.

Emily was calming down listening to Adam's soft voice and encouraging words. But Jason used to talk that way to her and look where that got her. How could she be sure she could trust this man? She was in such conflict.

Adam saw her face contort as she tried to sort things out. "Emily, why don't you think about it this afternoon and send a note to me by dinner time letting me know if you want to meet and talk about this. If this Jason Landry makes you so afraid I really think you need to tell someone what's going on. I'm willing to help in any way I can. You can trust me to keep you safe."

Emily could see the sincerity in his face but she just couldn't make the decision now. "Mr. Cart…Adam, thank you for your generous offer. I will think about it and let you know by dinner time. Now I really must get back to work. Thank you for a very nice lunch."

Adam quickly wrote down his hotel information and gave it Emily. She watched him also sign the check at the table, and then they left.

Back at her desk, Emily tried hard to focus on her work and not let on that she was quite upset with what happened at lunch. They had one more client coming in about four o'clock. Until then she just worked on some contracts for the next day. Mr. Watkins appeared at her desk and asked her to bring the papers in for the afternoon client.

Once she was seated across from her boss, he looked straight at her through steepled fingers. He was studying her tormented face. Theodore Watkins had taken this young lady under his wing. She was a good employee but he had come to see her as a surrogate granddaughter. He had seen Emily through many a circumstance since her arrival in Sacramento. They had a close relationship and only let it turn personal outside of the office. But he felt this situation warranted a change in protocol. Now he took on the role of grandfather, instead of boss.

"Emily, something has upset you since your return from lunch. Does it have anything to do with the young man who met you here? He hasn't harmed you has he?"

Emily was staring at the floor until that last question. Her head snapped up and she quickly replied, "Oh no, Adam has been a perfect gentleman. I just received some distressing news and he wants to help me deal with it. I just don't know if I trust him enough to let him. I only just met him yesterday. Theodore, I am so confused I don't know what to do." Her eyes began to turn misty.

"My dear, tell me what has happened. Perhaps I can guide you in some way."

Emily looked at him and, in a quiet, shaky voice told him about being followed, meeting Adam, and how he had discovered the man seemed to be working for Jason Landry.

Knowing Emily's past with Mr. Landry, Theodore was quite concerned. He thought carefully about his next words. "Emily, why do you find it so hard to trust Adam Cartwright?"

Emily was stunned at the question. She tried to find an answer but could not. "Theodore, I don't know. He's been very kind to me, very patient. He seems sincere in wanting to help me but I really don't know anything about him. How can he help protect me from Jason?"

Theodore chuckled softly at that question. He moved to sit beside Emily and took her hand in his. "My dear, tell me if he is anything like Jason was when you met him."

Emily looked at him with a puzzled look. But she thought about it and suddenly it was like the fog in her mind had cleared. "He's nothing like Jason was. They both talk very sweetly and kindly, but Jason always pressured me to do things his way. He never took 'no' for an answer. Adam is patient and he's letting me make the decision about whether to talk to him, to let him help. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"My dear that is what I wanted you to realize. I could tell Mr. Cartwright is very different from Mr. Landry, but you needed to see it for yourself." He turned her face toward his and gently patted her cheeks dry. "Allow me to tell you a little about Mr. Adam Cartwright. After you hear what I have to tell you, it might help you make your decision about letting him help."

Emily was befuddled. How could her boss and friend know anything about a man who lived in Nevada and was only here on business? She simply nodded and waited.

Theodore took a deep breath and began. "What I am about to tell you comes from one of my colleagues in law. He is one of the Cartwrights' attorneys here in town, and my good friend, David Carrollton. I've not had any personal or professional dealings with the Cartwright family, but David has worked closely with each one of them over the last several years.

"Adam's father, Ben Cartwright, owns the largest cattle ranch in Nevada, near Virginia City. They also have dealings in timber, horses and silver mines. The family is known throughout the business districts in San Francisco and Sacramento." Theodore paused to see how Emily was taking the information.

"Well, that explains the timber contracts he was looking at yesterday although he said he was a rancher, and how we were treated at the Cattleman's Club at lunch today. As soon as we entered we were shown to a private table. Other men were waiting in line and had to show an identification card to enter. And Adam just signed the check to pay for lunch."

Theodore smirked. Emily understood perfectly. "Yes, my dear. That is what it's like being a Cartwright. Adam is the eldest of three sons. He is his father's right hand man. He helped his father build the Ponderosa into the empire it is today. In his own right, he was born in Boston, but his father brought him out west to find a new life. Years later Adam returned to Boston for college and graduated from Harvard. He is an architect and an engineer, but also an excellent rancher and business man.

"The entire family is well respected. I've only met Ben Cartwright once and I'll never forget it. David introduced us at a business luncheon in San Francisco. He was the warmest, most sincere man I have ever met, and quite a business man, too. If Adam is even half like his father, you have found yourself a wonderful man, my Emily." Theodore patted her hand then returned to sit behind his desk.

"Now tell me. Do you know how you will answer Mr. Cartwright's offer to help?"

Emily looked at him and a smile slowly crept across her face. "Yes. I'll let him help. I need to get word to him now. May I use one of our couriers?"

"Of course you may. I'm pleased to see some of the turmoil has left your face. Now you appear as cheerful as you were before your lunch. One more thing, Emily. You know I will help you in any way possible. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything at all. I mean that with the utmost sincerity, my dear."

At the look Emily saw in his eyes, she knew she had another ally. She wasn't going to be alone in dealing with this problem with Jason. "Thank you, Theodore. I know and I do appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a note to send off and I need to get back to work."

As she left his office, Theodore smiled wistfully. She would be fine but she had a difficult path to follow before it all turned out for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

That evening, Adam sat in the parlor of Emily's small apartment. She had prepared a meal for them and now they sat by her fireplace sipping some wine. Both were lost in thought but they were also comfortable in each other's presence. Adam had noticed the change in Emily. She seemed more open to his comments and suggestions about the man following her. She still tensed up at the mention of Jason's name but he knew that story had yet to be told.

"This is excellent wine Emily. My father has a case of it at home. Did you purchase it here in Sacramento?"

"No, I brought it from San Francisco when I moved. My father taught me all about wines back in New York and I found a reputable seller here on the West coast. I'm glad you like it."

Adam quietly sipped his wine as he listened to the mantel clock ticking. Emily still had not offered to tell her story about Jason Landry. Adam knew he would have to be the one to get the conversation going. He finally broke the silence.

"Emily, I'm glad you agreed to meet with me tonight. I'd like to hear more about your relationship with Jason Landry when you're ready to tell me. I have noticed you are more relaxed around me. Can you tell me what has changed about that?"

Emily looked a bit embarrassed at his question but decided to be honest with him. "Jason was my first romance and after I discovered that he is not a proper man to be involved with, I found I was afraid to trust any man. I wanted to trust you, Adam. Something in your tone and demeanor told me I could, but my heart and mind told me not to. I truly believed all men were like Jason."

"What changed your mind about me?"

"My boss, Theodore Watkins, is also a good friend and like a grandfather to me. He knew of the Cartwright family through a friend of his, and told me a few things about you and your family." Okay, now she was truly embarrassed. His look was one of whimsical delight with a touch of concern.

"Oh dear, it seems I have offended you, Adam. I am truly sorry."

He laughed heartily then. She found the sound intoxicating. "Oh no, not at all. I'm used to all the people who 'know' about my family. Obviously your boss, and friend, knew the right things to tell you. You did end up asking me here tonight, right? Why don't you tell me a little of what he said and let me see if I need to correct any of it." There was a hint of challenge as well as humor in his eyes. Emily felt more relaxed now and could see what Theodore spoke about. This man was indeed complex and quite fascinating.

For the next couple of hours Emily and Adam talked. She told him what Theodore had said about the Cartwright family and Adam in particular. Adam was surprised and impressed that Emily's friend had gotten so much correct. She also told Adam all about Jason. She had met him several months ago through a friend. He was nice enough at first but when he and Emily became more serious, he became more possessive of her. He wanted to spend so much time with her and wanted to know all she had done when they were apart. When Emily resisted he would become agitated and sometimes aggressive. After they became engaged he became physically aggressive. That's when she broke off the engagement and moved to Sacramento. She didn't even know Jason was in town until Adam had mentioned the meeting two days ago at the hotel.

"So you tried to tell the police in San Francisco and they didn't want to do anything about Landry?"

"That's right. They said I needed to press charges against him for hurting my wrist, but if I did that he would be able to find me. I wanted to report him but I also wanted to just get away. Oh, Adam, it's such a mess. How can I get away from him for good?"

"I don't know yet, Emily. Would you mind if I spoke to my attorney to see what can be done in this situation?"

"Of course. Please do all you can. I'll do whatever you need me to do. I want my life back Adam. I want Jason Landry out of my life for good." She rubbed her neck and tried to stretch the tense muscles.

Adam put down his wine glass and moved to sit beside Emily on her sofa. He reached for her glass and set it down as well. He leaned into the corner of the sofa and pulled Emily back to lean against him. "Right now I want you to relax. Close your eyes and just let all this serious talk dissipate from your mind." He slowly massaged her temples and stroked her hair. Adam could feel her body relaxing and her breathing slowing down. As she leaned against Adam Emily could feel his heart beating against her back. As he caressed her she found she was able to release all the tension of the last few hours.

Just as she felt herself about to drift off, her mantel clock chimed ten o'clock. Suddenly she sat up and looked at Adam. He was calm and patiently waited for her to say something.

"I had no idea it had gotten so late. I have to be at work at seven tomorrow. I'm sorry Adam. I don't know where the time has gone."

Adam stood and picked up his jacket. "Emily, please accept my apologies for staying so late. I'll be available for lunch tomorrow if you'd like join me. Tomorrow morning I have to send some information to my father about the timber contract and let him know I'll be staying here for a while longer."

"Adam, I don't want this problem with Jason to keep you from doing work for your father. I mean…" Adam put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm finished with the work I have to do for the Ponderosa. The time I spend here is now my own. I have no set time to be back home. If my family needs me they know where to find me. Emily, you are my only priority. I want to help you get rid of Jason Landry." Adam paused and gently brushed a brown curl away from her cheek. "And, Miss Emily Carter, I also want to get to know you. I would like to take you places and spend as much time as I can with you. Would you like that as well?"

He searched her eyes and face for an answer. He waited, his heart hoping for the only answer it needed to hear.

"Adam." Emily looked into his warm hazel eyes. "I would like that as well. I'll look forward to lunch with you tomorrow. I don't have to be at work for the afternoon. Mr. Watkins usually closes the office at noon on Fridays."

Adam's heart sang. He smiled so broadly, his dimples went deep toward his eyes. "Then it's a date. Lunch and an afternoon carriage ride through the city."

Emily stepped closer to him. Adam looked down into her clear blue eyes. He leaned in and lightly touched her warm lips with his. She moved closer. Wrapping their arms around each other, they held the kiss for a while. Finally, Adam pulled away. When he spoke his voice was husky, "I'll pick you up at your office at noon. If you'd like to come back here to change first that will be fine. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Emily."

He turned and left. She closed the door after he disappeared into the shadows of the night. Emily leaned against the door and sighed. Smiling, she thought to herself, _oh what power he holds over me, and this power I don't mind a bit_. She finally went to turn down the lamps and practically floated up to bed. She knew she would sleep very well this night.

Chapter 6

The next morning Adam was going in many directions. After breakfast he mailed the timber packet and a letter to his father, and sent a telegram letting him know it was coming. He also made an appointment to meet with his attorney on Monday to discuss the problems with Landry. He hadn't seen the man following them for a couple of days which made him wonder about that. Finally, he checked out of the hotel and moved into a boarding house that was closer to Emily's apartment. After all that he still had an hour before meeting Emily. That gave Adam time to think.

He pondered the letter he had sent to his father. He'd referenced all the information about the bid but he also told his father that he was not coming home for a while. That part made him nervous. What would Ben think when he read that Adam had found something that interested him and wanted time to pursue it? Adam had quickly added a note that he would come home at the end of the month after the winning bid was announced. He hoped his family would come at that time and they could all travel home together.

But what if things got really serious with Emily? Could he leave her, could he stay? Adam shook his head and began pace the room. He finally grabbed his hat and gun belt and left. He had to walk this off. He had to convince himself to focus on getting Landry out of Emily's life and just take the time with her moment by moment. He would not let himself think of the future. Just today. And for today he needed to rent a carriage so that's where he went. By the time the carriage was ready, it was time to pick Emily up from work. Adam smiled to himself. It would be just the two of them for the rest of the day. That was something he looked forward to very much.

The afternoon Adam and Emily spent together turned into dinner and a concert. After touring around Sacramento and having time to talk they discovered they both enjoyed Classical music. Adam knew of a concert that night so they decided to make an evening of it, having dinner together as well.

After the concert, Adam and Emily stood just outside her door. Neither wanted to say good night but knew they should.

Adam held Emily's hands in his as he took in her beauty. She had an innocence about her but she was educated and highly intelligent. He reflected on their conversation about many authors and poets during the afternoon. She also laughed at the antics of some squirrels they observed in the park. Adam found she loved life and took in every moment. She had opened his eyes to many wonders he had quit noticing years ago.

Emily smiled as she studied Adam's face and eyes in the lamplight. He could be so serious about life but she was delighted when he laughed at the squirrels chasing each other. He seemed to relax a lot in her presence. She knew few people with whom she could discuss music or poetry. She found Adam to be a worthy partner in the Classics.

Emily finally broke the silence between them. "I've had a wonderful day and evening with you Adam. I enjoyed all we did today." She lowered her eyes and smiled shyly.

Adam squeezed her hands. "You made the day a special one for me. I saw Sacramento in a whole new way with you along." He paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "Do you know how to ride a horse, Emily?"

Emily looked up at him with a surprised look. "I've never had a chance to learn. Can you teach me? Is there a place near here where we can ride?"

Adam's smile reached his eyes. "I can teach you. How about tomorrow around ten? I'll pick you up and we'll spend the day teaching you to ride a horse."

"Tomorrow? Oh, Adam I want to but I have some contracts to go over before Monday. I'm so sorry. I wish I could. Would you like to join me for church on Sunday, and then perhaps we can spend the afternoon teaching me to ride. Would that be okay?"

Adam was disappointed but he realized she had other obligations. "Of course, Sunday would be fine. What time should I pick you up for church?"

"Be here around nine o'clock. The church isn't far. I'll pack a picnic lunch and we can spend the afternoon riding." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

Adam took her face in his hands and whispered, "I'll miss you tomorrow but I look forward to Sunday." Then he kissed her gently. "Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Adam." She turned and entered her apartment. She gazed at Adam once more before closing the door.

Adam took the carriage back to the livery and settled in for the night in his new room. His mind was so full of thoughts, it was a long time before he finally fell asleep.

The weather changed the plans for Sunday. Adam picked Emily up for church but after the services it had started to rain. Instead of a picnic and riding, they had their picnic in her apartment and watched the rain run down the windows.

The following Monday Adam had checked Landry's hotel and discovered that he had returned to San Francisco. He was relieved about that but it didn't get Landry out of Emily's life for good. Adam's attorney couldn't offer much more help. The laws were vague about attacks on women and especially if they weren't married to the attacker. They could only do something if she was actually assaulted, then she could press charges. Adam was exasperated with that conclusion but the intellectual in him understood it. It was the way the laws worked. That evening he broke the news to Emily. She wasn't pleased either but at least Jason was gone from the city. She and Adam had planned to just enjoy all the time they had together.

Adam and Emily weren't the only ones not happy about the situation. Jason was furious that Emily was seeing another man, but he couldn't do anything about it. As soon as his fights were over in Sacramento, his manager had booked some new ones in San Francisco and they had to leave immediately. He was still going to take care of this man Emily was seeing but it seemed it would take a little more time. Jason settled for finding out as much as he could about Emily's new friend, and find a way to use that against both of them. He was determined that if he couldn't have her, no one would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

A week later on the Ponderosa, Joe raced in from town with the mail. He dismounted Cochise and ran to the house. "Pa! Hey Pa, we got some things from Adam. Where are you?"

Ben came down the stairs with a book in his hand. He heard Joe ride in and wondered himself if their package had arrived. "Let me see it." He took the large envelope from Joe and opened it. A letter fell out as Ben removed the papers. Joe picked it up. Ben took it and began reading. A frown on his forehead became deeper as he read. Joe was concerned. "Pa, what is it? Not bad news I hope. Are we bidding on the offer? Is Adam okay?" He tried his best to look at the letter over his father's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh Adam's fine and it seems he left detailed instructions about the bid. No, it's just that he's not coming home until the end of the month, after the bidding is over. He does want us there for that though."

"What do you mean he's not coming home? I'm counting on him to help with those mustangs and we've got to work on the timber issues. What is so important that he has to stay there?"

"Now Joseph, calm down. He says something has come up that needs his attention. He can't leave until it's resolved."

Joe grabbed the letter from Ben and scanned it. "He doesn't say what it is. Well, isn't that just like my brother to mess up our plans and not even say why!" Joe threw the letter onto the desk.

"Joseph, get yourself under control. You know Adam wouldn't change plans unless it was important. And I know for a fact that you have everything under control with those horses and the timber camp. Why don't you calm down and tell me what this is really about?" Ben sat on the corner of his desk and waited for his youngest son to compose himself. He had an idea what was upsetting Joe but he wanted Joe to say it.

Joe stood with his back to his father, hands clenched at his side, trying to calm down. He took a few steps away and spoke in a quieter voice. "I don't know Pa. I guess it's just… " Joe spun around and threw his hand into the air. "Okay, I miss him. Is that what you wanted to hear? I was looking forward to working those horses with him and spending some time at the camp with him. I know he's been gone only a few weeks but the way he's been since last year I feel like he's been gone longer. I just want to spend some time with my brother. And now he's messed that up too." Joe paced around the room and finally came to stand near the blue chair.

Ben walked over and rested his hand on Joe's shoulder. "We'll see him in a couple of weeks and find out then what this is all about. Will that work for you, son?" Joe looked at his father. Ben's dark eyes told Joe he truly sympathized with him.

Joe took a deep breath. "Okay, Pa. But it better have been as important as he says." Joe suddenly turned and headed toward the door. "I gotta go take care of Cochise."

Ben looked after him for a moment then walked back to his desk to look over the bid. He truly hoped Adam would be able to sort things out soon. It was getting difficult to keep the family peace with his oldest present in body but not spirit or mind.

The next two weeks were full for Adam and Emily. They settled into a pattern of spending three evenings a week together and one weekend day. Emily loved the time she and Adam had together but she needed the free time to do some extra work for her boss. They had spent a couple of evenings with Theodore Watkins as well. Adam kept busy during the daytime with odd jobs from an architectural firm that he contracted with in the city.

About a week before the timber bids were due, Adam received a telegram stating that his father and brothers were coming to make the bid. They would arrive on the twenty-ninth of the month. He had only a few days to get ready. Adam was pleased with the news and promptly made arrangements for their rooms.

He told Emily that evening at dinner. She had her own distressing news. "Adam, I'm pleased that your family will be here and I do hope you win that contract. But I'm afraid I won't be here. I have to travel to San Francisco with Theodore on the 28th to help negotiate some contracts with a business client. I'll be gone for a week. Oh, please don't look that way. I just found out today. I hate this as much as you do, but I have no choice." She was worried since he had a dejected look on his face and he had gone silent.

"Please Adam, tell me what you are thinking. We promised to be honest with each other." She looked hopefully at him as she reached for his arm.

Adam finally smiled. He couldn't resist that look from her. "I'm disappointed. But I understand. I had hoped to have you meet my family and they you. I guess it will have to be another time. I'll stay in town until you return so we can say good-bye properly."

That thought almost brought a tear to Emily's eyes. They had already discussed Adam's return home at the end of the month but it was still so hard to know he would be so far away. Adam saw her reaction and took her hand.

"Emily, I know it will be hard to say good-bye but we agreed to write and I will see you as often as I can. It's not the best situation but I think we can make it work for a short time, like we discussed."

Emily nodded. "I know Adam. I'll be strong. I'm willing to make it work. Let's talk about your family. What are your plans while they are here?"

The rest of the evening was spent with Adam telling Emily about his father and brothers, and what they would do over the next few days. By the time Adam left, Emily felt she had known each one of the Cartwrights for years.

As Adam waited on the platform for his family's train to arrive he thought back to yesterday when he'd said good-bye to Emily. Emily had persuaded Adam that they should say goodbye before she left for San Francisco. That way he could return home with his family. It was hard on both of them but each knew it would only be a short time to be apart. Adam promised he'd find some way to come back at the end of the month.

Adam was sure he had found his soulmate but he needed to be sure Emily felt the same. She was educated, well-read in the classics, and had a keen mind. She also had a sweet innocence about her. She saw beauty and fun in life, something Adam had not realized was missing from his life until he'd met Emily. He was working hard not to rush this but after last year's problems he wondered if he was moving too slowly. Adam sighed. He resolved to see how August went then talk to Emily when next they met.

A loud train whistle broke through his thoughts. Adam cleared his mind and prepared to greet his family.

After greeting his family at the train station, Adam took them to the hotel to unpack and change for lunch. They ate at a new Italian restaurant he and Emily had discovered, then Adam drove his family to see the construction site involved in the timber bid. They spent a couple of hours looking over the area and Adam answered each of Ben's and Joe's questions. Everyone was satisfied that it would be good business for the Ponderosa if they won the bid.

On the way back to the hotel, Adam became more sullen. Ben had noticed that Adam wasn't as cheerful as he had expected him to be after a month away from the ranch. At dinner Joe tried to get Adam to reveal what had kept him in Sacramento, but quickly dropped the subject after an icy look from his older brother. Even Hoss couldn't get his big brother to talk.

After Hoss and Joe had turned in for the night, Ben knocked on Adam's door.

"Come in, Pa."

"I figured you might like a night cap." Ben handed a glass of brandy to Adam who was dressed in a robe and pajama pants and sitting by his window reading.

"Thanks. Have a seat." Adam closed his book and turned toward his father. He wasn't surprised by the next question. His father wasn't always subtle when he wanted to know something about one of his sons.

"Are you okay, Adam? I feel something is weighing heavy on your mind. We've all noticed it."

Adam stared at his brandy for a moment as he thought about how much to tell his father. He decided not to tell him anything, for now.

"There is a problem I'm trying to handle. It's for a friend, someone I met here. It's a private matter for them and I'd prefer to keep it that way for now. It's not been resolved yet so the less anyone else knows the better. Can you accept that?"

"I can respect your friend's privacy. Is that why you seem so moody? I was hoping this trip would give you a respite from last year and put you in a better mood."

Adam smirked, "You really don't mince words, do you Pa? I'm sorry for being 'moody', as you say." Adam tried to smile to reassure his father. "I had to deal with something yesterday that was quite difficult but I promise to be better company for you, Hoss and Joe tomorrow."

After years with Adam Ben knew when to leave him alone. He'd talk about it eventually.

"Just be yourself, Adam. Moods aside, we still missed you and I'm sure we'll have a good time over the next few days." Ben stood up and lifted his glass to his son.

"Goodnight and rest well." Adam nodded as Ben left and pulled the door closed behind him.

Adam stood and walked over to his bed. He picked up a small picture that was on the nightstand. He raised his glass in toast to the couple in the picture. "Good night Emily. I miss you dearly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

(Content warning - emotional suffering, physical violence: Jason returns and threatens Emily's life.)

The next day when the Cartwrights arrived to turn in the bid it was organized chaos. There were so many companies represented it was difficult to find where the Cartwrights needed to turn in their packet. They found out that bids were being taken for all aspects of the construction.

Hoss finally found the correct desk and they submitted the bid. The representative who accepted their bid was very pleased to see it. He said the winning bids would be announced the next day beginning at ten in the morning.

Once the family finally escaped the madness, Adam suggested some lunch on the waterfront. Everyone agreed, as long as they found a restaurant that served steaks.

After lunch Ben remained at the restaurant to visit with some business associates he'd run into. The brothers decided to walk along the boardwalk. While they talked and teased with each other Adam began to realize he had missed his brothers. They took turns seeing how far each could throw stones into the water, and Joe chased some seagulls near a fishing boat. It was a good time for the three brothers to reconnect.

That evening all four men sat in Ben's room sharing a nightcap of brandy. They'd been discussing the bid and the upcoming cattle drive. They agreed that if they won the bid Hoss and Adam would handle the cattle drive. Joe would have his hands full meeting with the timber crew about the new contract. Ben was pleased to see Adam smiling more but he could still see some sadness in his son's face. He knew that with time his eldest son would work things out.

The next morning Ben found his sons dressed and ready for breakfast well before the hotel restaurant opened. They ended up going in search of breakfast elsewhere. They found a small diner near the location of the development firm. All four were nervous but managed to eat well before arriving in time to hear the announcement of the first winning bid. An hour and a half later, the company announced the winners of the timber and lumber bids. The first winner was a lumber mill located about 50 miles to the north. The second was a company in San Francisco. The final winner was the Ponderosa Ranch in Nevada. They had won the contract. After many handshakes and backslaps, Ben and his sons made their way to the podium to receive their contract packet.

Once some final acceptance papers were signed, Ben treated his sons to some champagne at the hotel. They celebrated most of the afternoon then went to their rooms to change for a night out on the town. During that time before dinner, Adam went down to the front desk to send a telegram to San Francisco. He'd promised to let Emily know if they had won the contract. Plus he was eager to hear how her work was going. The more he thought about her the harder it was to think about going home. He was so tempted to stay and surprise her next week but he knew he had to go home. His family was counting on him for the cattle drive, and that was his ticket back to Sacramento next month.

His only regret was that he hadn't been able to deal with Jason Landry. Landry had been quiet for so long that Adam hoped he was finally going to leave Emily alone. But something in the back of his mind kept reminding him not to underestimate Landry. Adam was leaving day after tomorrow for Nevada. He had one more day to try to remove Landry from Emily's life for good. But he hadn't a clue how to do that. Adam decided to focus on that tomorrow. He wanted to celebrate with his family tonight. And hoped Emily might be celebrating along with him in spirit. He carried that thought with him as he returned to his room to change for dinner with his family.

The following morning, Ben had errands to run concerning the contract. Joe and Hoss wanted to do some shopping. Adam took off to work on the situation with Landry. They all agreed to meet for dinner and attend a show that night.

Adam went to the arena to see if he could find out more about Landry's fighting history and his engagement schedule. When that didn't yield much information, he decided he had enough time to take the ferry to San Francisco. He was only going to follow Landry's trail, although it was so tempting to seek out Emily as well.

In San Francisco, Adam discovered that Landry had become a fighter only late last year. His manager found him fighting in a saloon and signed him up to fight professionally. The manager has been pushing him into many different engagements to challenge him and get his name out there. The goal was to secure fights with several champions in order to bring in more money. Both Landry and his manager had become driven to reach the goal and many other fighters refused to fight with Landry for that reason. They said he would become vicious and too violent in the ring, and just barely stayed within the rules of engagement.

All this new information made Adam go cold inside. If Landry was that intense in the ring what would he be like outside of it? Now he understood why Emily was so terrified of Landry. She knew exactly what Landry was like. Adam had an hour left before he needed to catch the ferry back to Sacramento. He decided to go see Emily. She had left addresses for both the company they were working with and her hotel.

Adam tried the company first. The receptionist said he had just missed them and that they were heading back to their hotel. Adam thanked her and left for the hotel. Adam was delayed getting to the hotel due to an accident involving a cargo wagon. The street was littered with crates and no one could pass for about twenty minutes. Once he finally arrived at the hotel, the clerk said they had come in but had just left. No, he didn't know where they went. Adam slammed his hand down on the desk, making the clerk jump. He quickly apologized and left. Checking his watch he headed straight to the dock and took the ferry back to Sacramento. Adam sat in his cabin the entire way, mourning the fact he kept missing Emily by minutes and worrying about Landry. He was leaving tomorrow and felt even worse about it with Landry still on the loose. When he finally arrived in Sacramento, Adam had slipped on a cheerful mask hoping it hid the churning emotions inside of him.

When Adam arrived back to his hotel in Sacramento, he found a telegram waiting for him.

 _Adam, sorry we missed each other. Hope all is well._ _Can't wait for the end of August._ _Love, Emily._

Adam sent one back to Emily.

 _Emily, all's well. I miss you. See you at the end of August._ _Love, Adam_

Afterwards, he went up to his room to pack and get ready for dinner. Little did he know that his telegram back to Emily wouldn't be seen by her but by another set of eyes.

While Adam was making his way back to Sacramento on the ferry, Emily arrived back at the hotel. Theodore had several more errands to run but Emily was tired and wanted to rest before dinner. She stopped by the desk to retrieve her key. The clerk handed her a telegram along with her key and told her that a man had come by asking for her. Nervously she asked the clerk to describe the man. She felt her heart race as he talked about his dark looks and black hair and that he seemed upset for having just missed her earlier. Emily thanked the clerk and went to her room.

Once there, she collapsed on her bed and cried. She had just missed Adam and it hurt so badly. But why was he there anyway? He should be on his way back to Nevada. Suddenly she remembered the telegram. She ripped the envelope open and read quickly. They had won the contract and would leave in two days. He also said how much he missed her. Wait, two days…? Emily looked at the date on the paper. It was dated yesterday. They're leaving tomorrow. She had time to send a message back. She flew down the stairs and to the desk. Quickly she wrote her message and paid the clerk extra to send it immediately. Her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Emily decided to walk outside to calm down then return to her room.

After a short walk around a nearby park, Emily felt much better. Her heart still ached that she had missed seeing Adam but she held on to the fact that she would see him in a few weeks.

Emily went up to her room. She planned to take a soaking bath then dress for dinner. Theodore told her he had a special evening planned. As she opened her door a hand clamped around her mouth and she was shoved into the room. Struggling to get free and to breathe, Emily managed to bite her attacker's finger. He yelled and instantly let go of her mouth but he still held her arm. Emily screamed as she tried to get her arm loose but the man back-handed her and she fell across the bed.

The door was closed and a shadow fell across Emily's body. Two strong arms pulled her up to face her attacker. Emily's eyes went wide with terror as she recognized the face.

"No! No, oh please, Jason please let me go. Please…" she sobbed while he held her up.

"Shut up. I will do the talking and you will listen." Jason tossed her to the bed again. When she turned to look at him, he had a knife pointed at her. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she cried out in pain. He pressed the knife blade against her delicate skin just over the vein.

"Now you listen and listen well. I have seen you with that Cartwright fellow." At Emily's shocked expression he added, "Oh yeah, I know who he is and I know where to find him. I also know you two plan to meet next month." He held up the telegram Adam had just sent to Emily. Emily gasped. "You belong to me. A betrothal is almost as permanent as marriage. You will not make any more contact with this Adam Cartwright. You will not write him, telegraph him, see him, nothing!" He shook her arm for emphasis. "If I find you anywhere near him I'll kill him then I'll kill you. Is that clear, Emily?"

Emily nodded and bit her lip to fight the pain that was going through her arm.

"Now that you know that I know about your 'boyfriend' I'm sure you will do as I say. Just so you understand I mean what I say, I'm going to give you a little sample of what awaits both of you."

Jason moved closer to her. He pressed the blade into her skin just enough to make it start bleeding. She cried out and he abruptly moved the knife to her neck. Emily froze, not daring to draw a breath, tears streaking down the sides of her face. Jason leaned across her prone body and whispered to her in a sickly sweet voice. "One more sound and I'll end your life here, very slowly, one cut at a time." He shifted and pulled on her arm to make her sit up. As she moved, she felt the sting of the knife as it cut her neck.

Jason gave Emily a few more small reminders of his instructions then let her drop to the floor. Before leaving, he paused at the door with a final comment, "You're mine, Emily. Remember what happens if you contact him." After he closed the door Emily remained on the floor sobbing, shaking and trying to stop the bleeding on her arms.

Nearly an hour later, Theodore knocked on her door. He heard strange, muffled sobs and forced the door open. He found Emily in a state of shock and fear. She didn't seem to recognize him and tried to get away from him. When he lit the lamps he was horrified to see the cuts all over her arms. Theodore forced Emily into his arms and just rocked her back and forth, making calming sounds to her until she finally relaxed and went limp in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N - These two chapters are parallel; different events that occur at the same time.)

Chapter 9

Emily awoke to low lights and strange smells. Nothing made sense to her. She could hear quiet voices but couldn't see anyone. Eventually she noticed a familiar face just to her right. She shifted her head to look at it. Theodore smiled. "Hello there, my sweet. How are you feeling?"

Emily rolled her eyes around to look at the room then back at Theodore. When she spoke her voice was weak and raspy. "I don't know. Where am I?" She tried to swallow.

Theodore raised her head and held a glass of water to her lips so she could drink. When she'd had enough, he spoke again. "You're in a private room at the hospital here in San Francisco. You've been here since last night. It's now about dinner time." He let that information register.

Emily closed her eyes. Theodore noticed her breathing increase and tears forming in her eyes. He carefully placed a hand on her cheek and spoke softly, "Emily. You're safe. I know what happened. He won't hurt you anymore."

Emily began to sob and shake her head. She opened her eyes and looked at her bandaged arms, one of them with a thicker bandage around the wrist Jason had squeezed. With her other hand she felt a bandage around her neck. She shifted her eyes to look at Theodore. There she saw love and sorrow. Emily couldn't bare it. She turned away and just cried. Theodore sat with her for the rest of the evening with a hand gently resting on her shoulder.

Over the next couple of days, Theodore coaxed Emily to talk about what Jason had said to her, the threats he made. He had requested a police detective to be present, but out of her sight, so there would be a witness and record to all she said. The police immediately put out an arrest warrant for Jason Landry but he had managed to disappear. Staff at the arena thought he and his manager had gone east to find new opponents. The detective began a search to find Landry. He ordered an officer to guard Miss Carter. The officer went undercover as a chauffeur and gardener for Mr. Watkins.

When the doctor released Emily from the hospital, Theodore took her home to Sacramento. With help from some friends he moved Emily into his home. It was large enough to offer her plenty of privacy, yet small enough that he could keep an eye on her. The doctor warned him to move slowly and let her set the pace for her healing, or she might never fully recover.

Two weeks after the attack, Emily tried to return to work for a few hours at a time. No one knew what had happened. They were told she had been sick. Theodore agreed to let her try. He felt she would do better if she had something to occupy her mind. At home she just sat and stared, hardly talking. He hoped that being out of the house would help her heal emotionally. But Emily couldn't focus on her work and became too distraught about being away from the house. She still feared that Jason could return at any time. Theodore finally decided to have Emily stay home and he would take a leave of absence from work. He asked his colleague, David Carrollton for an attorney who could run the practice. David sent over William Thompson who had several years' experience. They also hired a new assistant for Thompson. That left Carla free to handle her regular responsibilities.

Theodore felt there was only one solution for helping Emily. He knew Adam would be in Sacramento in a couple of weeks but didn't dare contact him due the threats Jason had made. He would just have to wait for Adam to come to them.

By late August, Adam still hadn't appeared. Theodore was concerned. Emily had told him before the attack that Adam was due to return by the end of August. He didn't want to ask Emily about it now. The first time he had brought up Adam's name after the attack, she immediately became hysterical. She ran from the room and Theodore found her crouched by her bed, holding a picture of her and Adam. She was sobbing and rocking side to side. It took him over two hours to get her calmed down. Theodore sighed. He would just have to trust that Adam was delayed and would arrive soon.

Chapter 10

After their time in Sacramento, the Cartwrights finally made it home in early August and the celebration over the timber contract ended. Joe left immediately to alert the timber crew and get the work started. Candy snagged Hoss to help with the round up and branding. Adam and Ben began checking the herd counts that Candy had done while they were away. Unfortunately, more cattle than expected had wondered off and the round up and branding took an extra week. It was the third week of August by the time Hoss, Adam and Candy had gotten the drive underway.

Adam was also surprised and pleased to find a letter from Emily waiting for him when he arrived home. She had mailed it during her trip to San Francisco. After reading it he immediately wrote her back. He planned to keep writing to her while on the drive. He gave her the list of towns they would pass through and said he'd send wires from them. He told her to leave her notes for him at his hotel in Sacramento.

As the drive wore on, Adam was anxious to hear from Emily. While they waited out some heavy rains in one town Adam wired Ben to see if any letters had arrived back home. Ben sent word back that nothing had arrived.

As they neared, Sacramento, Adam sent two wires out – one to Emily and one to Theodore – with his expected arrival date. He hoped to have some word waiting for him at the hotel at least. Not having any word from Emily was wearing on him and he was beginning to take his frustrations out on the men. He and Hoss had the night watch together a few times. As they rode around the herd Hoss talked to Adam, trying to get him to open up about the letters and his moods. Hoss finally shared that the family had figured out that a girl was involved and he hoped all the moodiness Adam was showing was a good sign that the relationship was strong. Adam looked at Hoss and hung his head. "I thought it was before we left Sacramento at the end of July but now I'm not so sure. She hasn't written at all, not even a wire."

"Aw shucks, Adam. Relax, why don't ya. You're on a cattle drive. Just wait till we reach Sacramento. You'll see. Iffn she was serious when you left, she'll be a goin' crazy to see you in another few days."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Reckon I am being pretty foolish aren't I?"

Hoss let out a big laugh and slapped his brother on the back. "Naw, you ain't foolish Adam, you're just in love. That makes fools of everybody."

Adam smiled. "Thanks a lot big brother." The rest of the trip turned out a lot better than the first part since Adam was in a better mood.

Upon reaching Sacramento in early September, the cattle were sold and Adam deposited the money in the bank. Hoss paid the men and sent them off with Candy to celebrate. They had orders to be ready to head home the next day. Hoss figured he should spend the evening with Adam since there had been no messages for Adam at the hotel.

Adam filled Hoss in on a little more of Emily's story including her troubles with Jason Landry. Hoss was stunned that Adam hadn't shared any of that with his family. Adam said he felt it best not to due to the sensitive nature of Emily's relationship with Jason. Hoss countered that Landry was plum dangerous and the more people who knew it the better. He saw Adam's look and immediately apologized for sounding judgmental toward his brother. Maybe Adam had other reasons to keep it to himself and Hoss would try to respect that.

After dinner, Hoss managed to get Adam to go for a drink. They spent about a hour with Candy and the hands before Adam decided to turn in. The others came in about two hours later.

The next morning, as the men were getting ready to head back to Nevada, Hoss announced that he was staying behind. Adam grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away from the group.

"What are you thinking? You need to get home. I don't need any help here. I'm just going to visit with Emily then head home."

Hoss, drawing himself up to his full height, refused to cower at Adam's expression, but lesser men would have wilted in seconds. "I know yer plans, but you ain't heard from her and there could be trouble. Landry's still out there ya know. He could decide to come after you."

Adam cut him off. "I can take care of myself. You've got those other cattle to deliver to Reno and you can't be late. No argument." Adam glared at his brother.

"Okay, suit yerself. But I think you're makin' a big mistake not having me here." He punched Adam in the arm none too gently. "What'll I tell Pa about your gal?"

"Nothing. And not Joe either. I'll talk to them when I get home. I'll be here about a week then I'll ride home."

"Okay Adam. We'll see ya next week. Be careful brother."

The brothers shook hands and Hoss mounted up. Adam watched them leave with mixed emotions. It would be good to have Hoss stay, but he was needed at home, and Adam felt he could handle this on his own. He set off to find Emily. His heart and steps quickened with thoughts of seeing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank everyone for following this story of Adam and Emily. This is the last chapter, but the story is not over yet. There is Christmas Love, and then a sequel that will complete their romance (and finally allow them to deal with Jason). **

Chapter 11

Since it was after nine in the morning, Adam's first stop was Theodore's law office. He knew it wasn't the best place to surprise Emily but at least he knew she would be there. He paid the cab driver and walked up the steps. He couldn't believe how nervous he was.

When he opened the door, Adam noticed a change in the front room. The receptionist, Carla, appeared to be away from her desk but there was a different woman sitting at Emily's desk. She looked up at the man who had entered. She was rather ill at ease by his attire. He was all in black with a gun belt set low on his hip. She wasn't sure what to expect from him, but she tried her best to be cordial.

"Hello. I'm Miss Donely, assistant to Mr. Thompson. May I help you, sir?" She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

Adam managed to find his voice. "Hello. I'm Adam Cartwright. I'm looking for Miss Carter. Is she here today?"

Miss Donely hesitated for a second. She had been instructed not to let anyone know where Miss Carter was. However, in her nervousness, she forgot that if a Mr. Adam Cartwright showed up she was to alert Mr. Watkins or Carla immediately.

"I'm sorry, she is not here today. Would you like leave a message for her?"

Adam had had enough of leaving messages and missing Emily. He walked over to the desk and spoke very quietly to Miss Donely.

"No, I would not like to leave a message for her. A month ago this was her desk. I have not heard from her in that month. Something is not right here and I want to know what it is. Perhaps Mr. Watkins is in and can see me? He knows who I am."

Miss Donely had gathered her courage and was not going to let this man intimidate her into not doing her job.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Watkins is only available by appointment. I could schedule you for…"

"NO! " Adam looked up to the ceiling, took a deep breath, and began again. _Why was this not going smoothly?!_ He growled to himself.

"No thank you, Miss Donely. I will speak to Mr. Watkins immediately." He stepped around her and walked down the hall toward Theodore's office.

Miss Donely called out to him which brought Carla and another man out to the hallway.

Carla gasped. "Mr. Cartwright. I, uh.. It's good to see you, sir. This is Mr. Thompson. Mr. Watkins hired him a few weeks ago to help out." She looked passed Adam and spoke to Miss Donely. "It's alright, Ann. I'll see to Mr. Cartwright's request."

She took his arm and pulled him into Theodore's office. "Please excuse us Mr. Thompson, I'll just be a moment."

She spoke in a low voice and with a sense of urgency. "Mr. Cartwright. I'm sorry you have to hear this from me but Emily and Mr. Watkins aren't here. Emily has been, um, sick for the last month. Mr. Watkins has been caring for her. Mr. Watkins left word that if you should come here, we were to tell you to go to his home. Miss Donely is new and I guess she forgot those instructions. Do you know where Mr. Watkins lives?"

Adam's thoughts and emotions were in a whirlwind. He couldn't even begin to process what Carla had just said. Finally he found his voice. "Carla, what exactly has happened to Emily? Please tell me now."

"I can't Mr. Cartwright. I truly don't know. Please go and see Mr. Watkins. You'll get the full story from him and be able to see Emily. Shall I write down the address for you?"

Barely controlling his temper, Adam responded, "No. That won't be necessary. I know where he lives. Thank you, Carla. I'll see myself out."

Adam turned and stormed out of the office, without so much as a backward glance at the bewildered Mr. Thompson and Miss Donely. He hailed a cab and rode the twenty minutes to the outskirts of town to Theodore's house. During the ride he kept trying to figure out what Carla didn't tell him, but he was unsuccessful. His mind and heart were in turmoil. He couldn't lose Emily. What kind of illness could she have that had kept her sick for a month? Why hadn't Theodore try to contact Adam in some way? By the time he arrived at his destination, Adam was in a near panic. The stress of the last month and being separated from Emily had taken its toll.

The cab stopped. Adam paid the driver and climbed the front steps three at a time. Before he reached the door, Theodore had come out to the front porch. "Adam stop. I'm relieved you are finally here but we need to talk before you see Emily." He grabbed Adam's arm so tightly, Adam had no choice but to follow Theodore out to the carriage house behind the house.

Once inside Adam shook his arm loose and turned on Theodore. "What in the hell is going on Theodore? I want to see Emily now! What can you possibly tell me that she can't?" Adam tried to leave but Theodore blocked his way.

"Adam. Please, if you really care for Emily you'll listen to me."

Adam froze in place. He allowed his breathing to slow but his face still showed his fury at being kept from his beloved Emily. "Of course I care for her. Okay, Theodore I'll listen, but make it quick. I've been gone too long and I want to see Emily."

Theodore spoke gently to Adam. "I know you do. Have a seat and I'll tell you what happened."

Both men ended up standing as Theodore told Adam all that had happened to Emily thanks to Jason Landry –his attack on her, the cuts on her arms, how Landry promised to kill Adam and then Emily if she made any kind of contact with Adam at all. He said the police were pursuing Landry but he had gone east. As Theodore continued to describe Emily's emotional condition, Adam nearly fell onto a storage box as he sought a place to sit. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was shocked, enraged at Landry and furious with himself for leaving Emily at all. He should have stayed until Landry was in jail, or dead.

"You see Adam, Emily has shut out any connection to you to protect herself and you. She still cares about you but she fears Landry more. I'm hoping you can help her come back to us. But you will have to be very careful how you treat her. She can't see any anger or negative emotions from you. She will probably retreat from you and fight you at first. Please don't give up. I feel you're her only hope to get her passed this nightmare."

Theodore now waited for Adam to process all of this and see what he wanted to do next.

Adam could barely find his voice but had to ask the next question. "What of Landry? Have the police found him yet?"

"Not yet. They've sent word to most of the major cities to the east. The detective wanted to speak with you as soon as you arrived in town. I'll send word that you're here. Oh, by the way, if you are able to build a rapport with Emily, then you're welcome to stay here. But until then it might be best to stay at your hotel and see Emily on a limited basis."

Adam took a deep breath. He was trying to calm himself down. "Give me a few minutes, and then I'd like to see Emily."

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be on the front porch when you're ready." Theodore laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Let your heart guide you on this one, son, not your head."

Adam stared at Theodore for a moment then nodded once. That advice sounded just like something his own father would say to him.

Adam waited impatiently in the hallway outside Emily's room. He was trying hard to calm himself down. He wanted to present a warm, loving image to Emily. That's what Theodore said she needed to see. Why was it so difficult for him to do that? He truly loved her. She had filled a hole in his heart and brought his soul back to life. After this last month he knew he couldn't live without her any more than he could live without his own physical heart. He was trying to draw that love to the surface now but the hatred and fury toward Landry and his own guilt for leaving Emily alone was blocking it. While he waited for Theodore to prepare Emily to see him, he did his best to focus on all the good Emily brought to his life.

Before Adam was ready, Theodore stepped out of the room. He whispered to Adam, "I've done about all I can to prepare her. As we discussed, I didn't tell her it was you. Believe me, it will be easier on both of you this way." He laid his hand on Adam's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

Adam watched him walk away; a strange memory of his father, using the same motion of his hand on the shoulder, filled his thoughts. Turning around he took a slow deep breath and opened the door to Emily's room. Adam stood in the shadow of the doorway. He could see Emily standing in front of the window. When she turned to see who had entered her room, Adam's heart fell. Her beautiful, sparkling eyes looked cloudy and dull. The joy and mischief were gone. Resolve claimed him and he took a cautious step into her room.

Emily heard her door open again. She really didn't feel like any visitors but Theodore said this one was special, so she agreed. She turned and looked at the silhouette standing in the door, backlit by the hall lamps. She cocked her head. It was a man, a shape that looked very familiar, someone she knew, someone important to her. He stepped further into the room and the light from the window shown on his dark, handsome face. The room spun, she closed her eyes, she couldn't breathe, it wasn't real. A sound escaped her; she had no control over anything. She backed into the corner, wrapped her arms around her, and slid down the wall into a puddle onto the floor. She tried saying all manner of horrid words to make him go away. Didn't he know how much danger he was in? She couldn't let him die. He had to stay away so he could be safe.

Her eyes were closed tight. _If I don't look he won't be there._ She heard his soft voice. Oh how she had missed that voice. It spoke love to her, daring her to trust him, believe in him, in their love. _No, go away. He'll kill you._ _I can't lose you, Adam. Oh I've said his name, that wonderful, vibrant name. How I've missed saying it._ Gentle hands touched her hand. They were warm, soft, strong, yet so tender. Caressing her hand, rubbing her arm; a healing touch for those awful scars. His touch would make them go away. A hand brushed her hair from her face. Touched her cheek, wiped a tear from her eye. The voice continued, drawing her closer to it. She leaned her head toward the hand on her cheek, letting it rest there.

She felt him shift his body, he was sitting beside her. _Amazing what you can sense when you don't want to see._ The voice was encouraging her to open her eyes. Trust herself, trust him. She slowly opened them, she saw those warm hazel eyes, so full of love and compassion, drawing her toward him. The love from those eyes enveloped her, wrapped her in warmth, security. The fear melted away. There was only love, only the two of them, Adam and Emily. No one else. She reached for his face. _Adam, you're really, truly here._ She felt his smooth skin, his thick wavy hair, the softness of his shirt. Her head fell to his chest and she wept. Relief, hope, love. This is where she needed to be. This is what was missing to bring peace to her turbulent world. His strong arms wrapped around her, placing her into a protective cocoon. She finally felt safe, she could think, she could feel again. His voice whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you Adam."

A few days later in Nevada, Hoss, Candy and the ranch hands returned to the Ponderosa. Ben had just come from town and turned to see his son ride in.

"Afternoon Pa."

"Hello son. Have a good trip home?"

"Yeah, Pa. Real good, 'cept for the food. Thanks for taking care of Chubb, Candy, so's I can get somethin' to eat."

Hoss grabbed his gear off his horse and walked with Ben into the house. Ben turned around at the door and looked into the yard, suddenly realizing someone was missing.

"Hoss, where's Adam? Didn't he come back with you?"

Hoss walked into the house and dropped his gear by the door. He was trying to figure how to tell his Pa about Adam without telling him about Adam.

Ben was worried now. Something was wrong. Adam was injured, or worse. Hoss saw the worry on his father's face and spoke quickly.

"Pa, Adam's fine. He stayed in Sacramento to see a friend. Said he'd be home next week. I'm goin' to the kitchen to get some food. I'm plum famished after three days of beans. We couldn't even snare a rabbit for stew."

Ben followed his hungry son into the kitchen. Hop Sing already had something prepared for Hoss. Hoss took his meal to the dining room. Ben couldn't wait any longer.

"Hoss, who's he seeing? Is it the girl we suspect he's found? He needs to be here to help you take those cattle to Reno."

Hoss looked up from his food with a calm look; he remembered his promise to Adam not to say anymore. "Pa, Adam said he'd explain everything when he gets home next week. I dun talked to Candy and he's gonna help me get them cattle to Reno. Now, iffn ya don't mind I'd like to finish my meal afore I pass out on the floor." He took another huge bite of the sandwich which made talking impossible. Ben just sighed and left his son to finish eating.

In Sacramento, Adam and Emily had been spending their time talking and just relaxing at Theodore's home. He lived on the outskirts of the city so he had more land and kept a couple of horses for his riding pleasure. Adam had brought Sport out there when he moved into the house. Emily was finally beginning to open up about what Jason had done. Adam was able to help her talk more about it and to see how Landry was controlling her with fear. She finally understood that he only wanted to hurt her and control her life. He never cared for her in any way. Adam also helped her regain her confidence and self-worth. She began to see that none of the problems with Jason were her fault.

Emily was making such good progress Adam didn't want to leave her until he was sure she was fully recovered. He wired his father to tell him he was staying in Sacramento until the end of October and that a letter was coming with more information. The detective was keeping them up to date on Landry's whereabouts. Extradition from other states was difficult at best but Landry made it more difficult. As soon as they found him and began the arrest and extradition process he would move to another state for more fights. The detective just decided to keep an eye on him and be ready if he ever came back to California or Nevada.

Over the next several weeks, Emily had regained most of her cheerful and confident demeanor. She had returned to work, and she and Adam had begun going out for evening activities. Adam had also been able to teach Emily to ride. That was one of the activities they loved the best. They would ride for hours in the countryside outside the city.

On one such ride, the weather had created a beautiful October day. The sky was clear and the air had just a touch of coolness. Adam and Emily found a place near the river to have their picnic. After they had eaten, she noticed Adam had gone quiet and was staring into the distance. She had noticed he was doing this more and more. She knelt beside him and rested her hand on his arm.

"Where are your thoughts today Adam? You've been so quiet since we left the house. What's bothering you?"

Adam didn't speak but rose and walked a few feet away. Emily followed and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. "Adam?"

He shook her off and turned to look at her. Emily was frightened now. "Adam what's wrong? You're scaring me. Has there been some news about Jason that you haven't told me? Have I done something to offend you?"

Then she saw an expression on Adam's face she hadn't seen before. Pity? Sorrow? No, it was guilt. She walked up to him slowly and took his hand in hers. "Adam, something is troubling you and I want to know what it is. We promised to be honest with each other. Please tell me."

Adam looked beyond Emily toward the hills. "I should never have left you in San Francisco back in July. When I kept missing you I should have just stayed at your hotel until you came back. I could have prevented all that Landry did to you, to us. It's my fault you were hurt, that he got to you. I didn't protect you, Emily, like I promised I would. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away.

Emily stood stunned for a moment, and then ran after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around. "Adam Cartwright, how dare you claim it's your fault? What have you been teaching me all these weeks? Not to blame myself! I knew Jason would be in San Francisco. I knew he might find me. But I went anyway. I should have stayed with Theodore that afternoon but I didn't. We can say a lot of what we could or should have done, but that doesn't make it anyone's fault. It happened, I was attacked and now I'm getting better. Better, because of you." She poked him in the chest rather hard for emphasis. "You helped me see what Jason was doing; controlling me with fear even when he wasn't around. Thanks to you, Adam, I don't fear him anymore. I love you and I don't blame you for anything that you did or didn't do. So you had better quit blaming yourself or I'm going to push you into that river just behind you! Maybe that will bring you to your senses." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Adam turned and realized just how close he was to the edge. Somehow he knew she'd do it too. He sat down on a log and ran his hands through his hair. "Emily, I was going crazy through August when I didn't hear from you. When I found out what had happened to you I wanted to kill Landry then and there. I was so afraid I had lost you and it would have been my fault."

Emily pushed his head up forcing him to look at her. "Adam, you've been distant and quiet for the last week. Is this what's been bothering you? I'm feeling much better about everything and now you're turning sullen and quiet. Please don't do this to yourself or me. Do you believe me when I say I don't blame you? It's not your fault."

Adam saw the fire in her eyes. He suddenly realized he was doing the same thing he had just helped Emily learn not to do – blame himself. She was right. Landry was the only one at fault. He was guilty of bringing this turmoil into their lives. Adam smiled and took Emily into his arms. "You are a special woman Emily Carter. You understand me too well. And I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

She wrapped her arms around Adam and laid her head against his chest. "If I'm to spend a lot more time with you, Adam Cartwright, it better be a good thing." She looked up into his face with mischief in her eyes. Adam could only smile and leaned down to kiss her. Hours later, as the sun set, they rode back to Theodore's home, two hearts finally healed.

One evening in late October, Adam and Emily sat at a small table on the edge of a ballroom. He had taken her dancing for her birthday. He laid a small package on the table in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Emily." He smiled broadly at her shining blue eyes.

"Oh Adam. You didn't have to buy me a gift. The dancing is enough. I've had so much fun with you tonight." She smiled and opened the gift. Inside the box was a small silver heart pendant with two sapphires mounted in the center. Emily gasped and took it out to see it in the light. The deep blue gemstones sparkled brightly in the candle light. Adam watched every reaction cross her face.

"Adam it's beautiful. I love it. It's small enough I can wear it every day. Will you help me put it on, please?"

Adam put the necklace on Emily, then took her hands in his. "Emily, I'd like for you to consider the necklace as a promise from me for my love to you. Since I'll be leaving in a few days I wanted you to have something to help you remember that I love you and I will come back for you in December. I'm pleased that you will spend Christmas with me and my family."

Emily was stunned but felt the love that Adam spoke of. "Adam I love you with all my heart." She fingered the necklace, feeling the two sapphires. "The jewels represent you and me, right?"

Adam nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yes, so you'll know that I'm never far away."

Adam cocked his head noticing the music had changed to a waltz. Glancing at the clock, he knew it would be the last dance of the evening. He stood and took Emily's hand.

"May I have the pleasure of this last dance with you, Miss Carter?"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure, Mr. Cartwright." She smiled as he led her onto the dance floor. As the music played the couple floated over the floor, Emily in her deep blue satin dress and Adam in his black formal suit. For them no one else existed as they looked into each other's eyes and danced the night away.

Epilogue

By early November, Emily had fully recovered from her attack from Jason Landry. He was still on the loose but an undercover officer had joined his fighting team so the law could keep an eye on him. They'd know if he ever chose to head west again.

Adam and Emily's farewell in November went much better than the last time they said goodbye. Both of them looked forward to Adam's return in mid-December to escort Emily to Nevada. Theodore promised to come for the week between Christmas and New Year's.

As the conductor made the last call for passengers, Adam swept Emily into his arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss. When he stepped away, she smiled and fingered her necklace. "Never far away, Adam."

He smiled and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "You are my heart and soul, Emily. You're never far away."

With one last kiss he boarded the train. Emily sighed as she continued to finger the two stones and watch the train leave the station. She hoped these few weeks would go by quickly.

 _The End_


End file.
